Shameful
by Taylor Padfoot
Summary: Words are powerful things. Amelia calls Arthur out on being boring and ashamed of their relationship and he goes to rather uncharacteristic lengths just to prove her wrong, even if it is subconsciously. Gauken Hetalia UkxFem!Us


_**Fanfiction Name: **_Shameless

_**Fanfiction Summary: **_Words are powerful things. Amelia calls Arthur out on being boring and ashamed of their relationship and he goes to rather uncharacteristic lengths just to prove her wrong, even if it is subconscious. Gauken Hetalia UkxFem!Us

_**Genre: **_Romance/Humour

_**Rating: **_T for uncouth behaviour, Fem!Canada's reaction, Arthur's mouth, and innuendos

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form or the idea. I fluttered up the-Blurple-mage's (on Deviantart) pictures called "Shameless" and "Shameful." They're amazing pictures and I will have the links at the bottom. The picture gave me an idea so thus this was born! I hope you like it

UkUsUk ([UK]Arthur and [Fem!Ameria] Amelia) and Franada ([France] Francis and [Fem!Canada] Matilda)

"Am—Amelia! Quit it…!"

"You weren't saying that earlier. I thought you liked this, Arthur," a feminine voice teased.

"Well… I mean I do but…"

"Then loosen up and enjoy it. You were all but eager too before," came a silky purr.

"Believe me, Amelia," the male voice chuckled, "I'd love to stay and enjoy this but we do have class in five minutes."

"That's more than enough time. C'mon, Iggy, please?"

"No, Amelia."

"When did you become so boring?" she challenged.

"Boring? I just spent the whole lunch period snogging you and you certainly didn't find it boring then," he teased.

"Then why won't you do it now? Please, Iggy?"

Silence.

"Not the face! Bloody hell, I can't stand the face!"

"That's why I do it," Amelia giggled. "You owe me."

"How do you figure?"

"You won't even let me tell anyone we're dating and now you won't let me smog—"

"It's 'snog' not 'smog', love."

"Well, you won't even let me make out with you in a broom closet!"

Arthur paused, trying to beat away the sudden urge that he had to laugh. He was praying that no one could hear this little row that they were now having in the small space.

"We both decided on this, Amelia," he whispered, trying to appease her.

But Amelia wouldn't have it, "We didn't, you did. You're so stubborn! How come I can't let everyone know I have the best boyfriend in the world? So what if you're a geek and all? You're adorable and I swear on Lady Liberty, and that's like the most important thing, that I wouldn't be ashamed at all to let everyone know!"

Arthur could feel his face flush slightly as he attempted to kiss her forehead.

Amelia shook her head and leaned back away, "You tell me you're shameless of dating me but then you don't even let anyone know. Do your brothers even have a clue?"

He bumbled around silently for a few moments.

Amelia sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "You know what, Arthur, prove it or we're through. I don't want to end up really liking a guy who doesn't care about the relationship."

Arthur reached forward to stop Amelia only for her to snake out of his grasp and out the door.

The minute-warning bell rang through the halls as Arthur stumbled out of the broom closet and into a nearly empty hallway. He was barely aware of the strange looks he received from the few students as he made a beeline for his classroom with his mind in a fog. Had he just been broken up with, he wondered. It couldn't be a break-up though if he still had a chance. She said if he didn't become… "shameless."

Arthur snorted, rounding the corner towards his World History class. Shameless was what she had called him when he had kissed her hand the first day they met. They'd been alone and she'd been lost. He'd offered to lead her to her classroom since she was completely lost on her first day at campus. After strange small talk and her being rather polite for someone so different than himself, they'd managed to find her room. At the time, it'd almost been a gesture out of spite when he took her hand and kissed the top, wishing her a good rest of her time.

For almost a year they hadn't spoken to each other until fate brought them together as lab partners their sophomore year. Before they knew it, they were spending lunch together talking more about themselves than the actual chemistry homework. And after internal torture and debate, he finally plucked up enough courage to ask her out. It shocked him when she actually agreed to it and when she seemed more than happy to go out again. So for a year they'd been going out in secret. At first Amelia had loved it, comparing it to "that one story with that one couple that kill themselves at the end" written by "that one British guy." Obviously, she wasn't so keen on the idea now.

Arthur barely managed to make it into the classroom before the bell rang, taking his designated seat. He slipped his blazer off and set his bag on the floor before taking a seat. The class was chatting happily and for once the teacher wasn't there. Depending on what Miss Butts was doing, or who she was doing (everyone knew she and the French teacher had a fling going on), she might not even be back at all.

Arthur's eyes slid out of focus as he stared at the patterns the wood made on his desk. He could hear the perky voices of his classmates and the very distinctive voice of the Queen holding court.

"C'mon, Mattie, you don't like him even a bit?"

Amelia was standing at her own desk just in front of him with her sister and best friend, Matilda Williams, right in front of the desk. They were twins that looked very little alike. Amelia had a very distinct athletic build and could outrun anyone here (even Feliciano in full fear mode) while Matilda was more petite and lithe. Matilda had long blonde hair and Amelia had short brown; Matilda's eyes were purple while Amelia's were blue; Matilda wore glasses while Amelia wore contacts; and Amelia had a secret obsession for video games and movies while Matilda preferred a good book. But while they were different, they were still the closest of friends.

"_That_ boy?" Matilda threw her French classmate a look. "Of course not! He's such a pervert," she replied with a lofty look. Amelia smiled slightly, catching the way her sister's eyes softened ever so slightly.

"You know, he's really not that bad," Amelia giggled. "He's kind of sweet. I'd date him… maybe."

Matilda gave her a serious look, "You would not! H-He's not your type!"

"Then whose type is he, sis?" the American girl giggled and twirled her sister's long, stray hair between her fingers. It was a lot like her own but hers was straight and Matilda's was curled. She couldn't help but smile at the way her twin got flustered and blushed, muttering that she didn't know who'd match up with the French boy.

"_Bonjour_, girls."

Amelia turned her head to see the boy in question walk over and smile at them before standing right behind her sister before Matilda retreated behind Amelia.

"_Bonjour_," Amelia gave the Frenchman a little curtsey with a wide smile. "How are you?"

"I am very good, _mon petite amour_, thank you for asking." His gaze shifted to Matilda who was still blushing. In a rather gentlemanly way, he bowed low and kept the even smile. "How are you, _Mathilde_?"

Matilda swallowed thickly as her face deepened in colour at the name she'd been given, "F-Fine."

"Well, I hope your day is as _étonnant_ and _merveilleuse_ as yourself," he smiled before sitting in his seat and turning to look at Arthur who had been carefully listening to the conversation.

Matilda immediately grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her away from the scene, still blushing furiously the whole way.

"Smooth, Bonnefoy," Arthur smirked lightly and turned to face his companion as he watched the twin girls talk.

"Can you blame me, _mon_ _ami_, for going after a beauty like her?"

Arthur snorted, "She'll never go for you though. She's convinced that you just want her for her body."

Francis gave a sour sounding noise of agreement. "Wait, you know this how?"

"Rumours," he said liquidly. He didn't feel like explaining how Amelia had once said it and then having to explain how the two of them were on such friendly terms. It was a wonder, Arthur thought, how no one seemed to be suspicious how they were always gone from lunch together.

"You know," Francis began rousing Arthur from his thoughts, "her sister is a real beauty too. Sure, she's not as funny or smart or beautiful as _Mathilde_, but…"

Arthur nodded.

"Maybe you should get to know her; she might be _your_ type."

"What do you know about my type?" the Briton asked, smiling.

"Perhaps more than you think. Maybe if you actually started making it obvious you like her, she'll react."

Arthur laughed, "Like Matilda is to you?"

Francis stood up and smiled, "Well, I think Miss Jones would take to your gentleman approach better than Miss Williams is to mine. Give it a shot."

Arthur watched with a bemused look as the Frenchman sauntered across the room to join the albino German boy and the Spaniard he'd become close with over the years. And, as if on cue, Matilda and Amelia came retreating back to the other side of the room (Matilda's face had finally returned to his regular hue).

"Where were you today?" Matilda asked, rousing her sister from her silent thoughts.

Amelia looked up from the black messenger bag with a Union Jack on it, a little lost, "What?"

"You've been missing lunch every day and you never tell me where you go. Where were you today, eh?"

"Oh, you know! The library…"

"The library?"

"Is there an echo?"

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the obvious lie; Amelia had always been awful at trying to keep secrets from her sister. He watched surreptitiously from under his bangs as Matilda raised an eyebrow at her sister as Amelia tried to change the subject. Immediately the older of the two began to ask for a description of Matilda's newest book she'd been reading. Once again Arthur turned out and began to fiddle with the ruler he'd found on his desk..

In a bored way, he swung the object between his fingers, studying the marks on the ruler. He set it at the edge of his desk, hitting his fingers off of one end while holding the other, treating it like a diving board. After a rather powerful strike, his hand shot up and grazed the edge of Amelia's skirt. He hadn't realized she'd gotten that close and was scared she'd felt it.

Immediately she turned her head to look down at him with a raised eyebrow only to see an embarrassed Brit looking off in the distance. She brushed her hand down the hem of her short skirt and just shrugged it off as something from her imagination before turning back to her sister.

"Of course I haven't been sneaking off to see anyone," she answered when Matilda brought back the lunch subject.

Arthur's heart rate began to climb back down and his face lost some of its red as he set the ruler back on the desk. Carefully he picked the ruler up again and began to fiddle with it, waving it through the air as his eyes glazed over. His mind began to drift back to the broom closet and what Amelia had said. Was he ashamed of their relationship? He definitely didn't think so. He'd told himself all the time that in a lot of ways, Amelia was the best thing to happen to him.

He sighed heavily and swung to ruler again slowly, feeling like he was trying to lift himself out of a fog.

So what did she want him to do? Kiss her in front of the class? He'd do it in a heartbeat. Ugh… Why did girls have to be so hard to understand, he wondered.

While Arthur was caught in the fog of his problems, the ruler had caught onto and oblivious American girl's skirt. While he was debating what exactly he could do, he snapped his wrist up and he lifted it up a little farther almost halfway up her undergarments. Suddenly a loud gasp sounded and something hard collided with his jaw. Arthur's world was sent spinning as his toppled out of his chair and onto the floor, ruler flying from his hand.

The whole classroom fell silent and turned around to gape at the scene. In a punch-drunk haze, Arthur looked up to see a fuming Matilda standing there with her hand still balled into a fist and an enraged expression.

"Whoa!" her bubbly tone broke the silence. "Why'd you hit him, sis? I know he's annoying but—"

Matilda stood there shaking, shooting the Briton a look of pure loathing.

"You should pay more attention, America!" she snapped, using the delegate's country name. "There's perverts all over this school!"

The class began to start talking again as Arthur lay on the floor still, reaching his hand up to touch at his sore and bleeding jaw.

…_I didn't expect __**her**__ to hit so hard…_ was the only thought that seemed plausible in his mind at the moment.

"What happened here?"

The class became deathly silent as all eyes fell on the teacher who no one had even noticed enter the room (it really didn't help that she was barely four feet tall). Her bright blue eyes were latched onto Arthur, still on the floor, then Matilda, who looked about ready to punch him again.

"He was trying to look up my sister's skirt using a ruler!" she cried angrily, pointing at the confused Briton.

Miss Butts' eyes grew wide as if she wasn't exactly sure to believe what she's heard. Arthur blinked and looked to the ruler inches from his own fingers then to the enraged Canadian; it all fit, didn't it? Arthur blushed furiously, giving the teacher a meek look.

"Honestly, Mr. Kirkland, I'd have expected better of you. Well," she shook her head and watched as the Briton rose to his feet. "Please go to the Hospital Wing. Uhmm…"

Her eyes scanned the room quickly, deciding who was the best candidate to take the ailing boy to the office. The whole room had become silent and a good percentage was throwing eager looks to the teacher, making it obvious they wanted to take the boy to the wing.

"I'll take him there."

The whole room spun around to see Amelia standing there with a solid look on her face.

"Miss Jones, considering what just happened, I—"

"Don't worry, I'm the heroine; I can handle anything!" she said in a very self-confident tone.

Miss Butts sighed heavily about to disagree when Amelia walked over beside Arthur and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The whole class broke into hushed whispers as the American lead the Briton from the room.

They were out of the main hallway and heading towards the exit door when Amelia removed her hand.

"What was that?"

Arthur thought for a moment, unsure how to answer. He managed to surprised himself as the words "being shameless" poured off of his lips.

Amelia tugged her skirt a little lower, a rather embarrassed look on her face.

"That was extremely uncalled for," she mumbled.

"Well, got your attention and it'll certainly give people the idea I fancy you," he continued, not even sure where this was going.

Amelia stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"

Arthur gave her a roguish smile and stepped up towards her, glad for the few inches of height that he had over her, "Well, doesn't everyone know now that I'm interested in you."

"And a pervert!" Amelia glowered, refusing to meet his gaze.

Arthur's smile softened and he tipped her chin up slowly, "Like I haven't seen in before?"

Amelia pushed him a bit and sighed, "That's not what I wanted, you know. I didn't even know you had that in you!"

"I didn't either. Actually, I don't."

"Then what was that?"

"Accident. Incident. Fate?"

"What?"

Arthur looked at her and gave an embarrassed smile, "I was zoned out and playing with the ruler the second time it happened. I was sort of day dreaming and I guess I lifted your skirt by accident. Matilda saw that and…"

Amelia nodded her head, arms folded across her chest, "Still not what I wanted from you."

"To get socked? Me either I mean—"

"No, I mean you making an ass out of yourself whether accidently or intentionally."

"It'll certainly give them something to think about," he offered quietly. Both stood in the hallway silently, refusing to meet each other's gaze.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry? If it really did bother you, I am sorry, Amelia."

Amelia chewed on her lip, looking up at him, "If it bothered me?"

"Okay, I am severely sorry that it bothered you. I mean, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't feel bad for hurting my beautiful lady?"

Amelia felt a slight smile twitch on her lips, "What kind of gentleman are you for lifting up a lady's skirt?"

"And what kind of lady grabs a boy's arse?"

"We were in private though!" she flushed heavily.

Once more, she turned her head away and refused to look.

Slowly, Arthur placed a warm kiss to her cheek and murmured against the skin, "Am I forgiven?"

No response.

"Poppet?"

Still no response.

"Love?"

A twitch of her lips.

"Amelia? Do you forgive me for being a complete and total arse and for doing something I shouldn't have done even if it was completely unintentional?"

Amelia looked at him with a wide smile, "Now you are," she answered, promptly kissing him on the nose.

The two started up again towards the hospital wing with his arm loosely around her shoulders for the first time in public. Amelia smiled at the change; maybe she could teach a Brit some new tricks, just as long as he wasn't ever given a ruler around her again.

**Strange story is strange.**

**It's not one of my best but I still like it. Do not pick on me for making Matthew a "Matilda" and not a Madison or anything else; Madison doesn't change when it's French and I wanted a cute translation for Francis to flirt with her win. Okay**

**The picture for the original idea: http:/ the-blurple-mage. deviantart. com/art/Shameless-243975181 (without spaces)**

**The pictures for the little fighting: http:/ the-blurple-mage. deviantart. com/art/Shameful-244112991 (without spaces)**

**Please feel free to review, comment, and favourite ;] Please no flaming though or I will sick a very randy Francis on you with a crop; believe Canada that it's not fun. **


End file.
